Hell's Abyss
by Bishop Redfox
Summary: The infamous Gajeel Redfox is on his own once again for this mission, a distant village is in dire need of help for a cursed lake! Most of these characteristics of Gajeel are most of my headcanons, like him using curse words or calling enemies runts and I'm throwing in the dual Shadow Steel Mode so ENJOY!


The day's wind smooth and gazed the arm that were openly exposed to the elements especially the cool air which didn't disrupt the iron eater at all. "Tch...I guess it's time for a swim..." Settling out a snarl, being reminded of water made him think of...that-No time to ponder on the past and gander upon it as well, a permanent reminder currently atop his shoulder, nudging out the new scar flared. His tender palm sliding across the eternal mark. "...Could've have they asked for the stripper for this one?...Shit isn't worth my time.." The curse word spat out briskly without a regret.

The village ahead gave the fairy tail guild a mission were the iron eater wouldn't be shot down considering he was restless all around the hall including his own home didn't feel like a house worthy of himself. Throwing off his baggy pants lined with the metal studs along the trim, the metal boots coming off as well. Then came the problem of his rather long trench coat but in the end throwing that in the area his other discarded clothes were in, slipping off the last clothing except his underwear into the same vicinity. "Here we go!" Leaping off the platform that was the heightened earth, welcoming the cold water that came with the trip after he had plunged, floating to the surface one more time to catch a large gulp of air before diving back into the clear but somehow a darkness lingered deep inside the body of water. Swift and rough kicks were made to travel faster and faster inside, the thick and ebony head of hair not creating any form of help.

[Shit...what's up with this place...the water feels even heavier than before...] His cheeks still puffed with oxygen, not taking a single gulp, the water was indeed growing somewhat...thicker. A shadow flushed behind him, without him realizing such, but the iron eater did feel a sudden shift in weight or reactions from a movement created which was not his own. [The fuck was that?] Readying his fists by raising them to chin level, the crimson orbitals darting left to right, right to left. [Is it gone? Fuckin' runt...]

But what the iron demon didn't conceive was that a full barrage of teeth were rushing his way, a huge and dominance ridden sea creature heading his direction, briskly creating a X-formation, the materials of course his arms but a mere moment passed before his toned skin became lathered with his own "Kurogane" (Black Steel) the scales forming as he knew great defense would be needed for the upcoming battle, the bottom jaw began the strike, Gajeel then shoving his arms forwards for the palms now clad in black steel slam n' grind against the large teeth. [A big goddamn runt!] The beast winning in the power struggle, but Kurogane Gajiru would flare his stubborn personality. [HARD FIST OF THE IRON DRAGON!] The slayer lifting one of the precious hands to roll it into a tightly balled fist, next he would shove the extremely coated fist at an angle to the beast's jaw, a emerald rune popping forth from the iron hardened bawled palm, crashing the limb extension upon it. Instantly the jaw ripped from the creature's body, violet colored blood flooded the area the disabled beast flailing violently. [I got something for ya RUNT!, ROAR OF THE...] Sucking in some of his own metal to pool and flood inside his warm cave, expanding his cheeks mad chest beyond normal capacity. [IRON DRAGON!..]

The spiral of ripping iron slashed right through the ugly son of a bitch, caused by parting his lips. Overkill, even he pondered [That'll be the last time he fucks with me...] Slapping both his hand together to wipe some of the blood off, suddenly his air was gone and all the excitement used it up. [SHIT!] The iron slayer rotating his head around to attempt to find a tunnel or cavern entrance of some sorts, the beast had to live somewhere. A dark hole along the nearest rock wall revealed itself to him, quickly kicking and flailing his limbs to transport himself toward the wall.

The pitch black shade enveloping him completely which that lasted more than it should but finally found the cavern or at least he hoped, all that he saw was a bright shined off and he reached it, scared of the low allowance of air. The surface was surprisingly right above him or where he just entered the cave, the desperation for oxygen made him gasp as soon as the head emerged. "The hell is this place?" Quirking a sole nonexistent brow, water dripped and dropped. It was amazingly bright inside a cave were there were no oblivious signs of life, making waves with both his arms to paddle over the rocky shore, climbing onto it. "Seems empty..." It shouldn't matter to him anyways, he needed to leave with the monster dead and floating adrift in pieces, hopefully, the body of water would allow him to leave. "Eh?..."

A flame burned as he turned the way of the direction. A display of writings and scribbles litters the cave wall, madness, and various drawings filled it. "..." No words can be made until he comes upon the large words scratched on the farthest wall 'NO ONE ESCAPES HELL'S ABYSS' The skeleton of the man or at least Gajeel assumed that had drawn the words impaled on a spike thrown out of the wall. "What's this mean?..." No time to dilly dally on this little mishap, beginning to dash down the makeshift hallway or naturally formed by water and rock formations, jumping into the dark waters once and yet again. It was time to leave this place filled with insanity, waddling his arms and lower limbs to move throughout the space between him and the cavern entrance/exit. Once clear of the consuming darkness, the violet shade floating adrift [Nothing's changed...what the hell was he talking about then?] The moment that the slayer processed the thoughts through his mind, screams and groans flutter outward that did not belong to any human.

[Tch...just my fucking luck...] This situation was not constructing arise at all, more creatures flushed past the cloud of the former behemoth's blood. [I guess it's time to use...that...] Tensing his arm and expending every muscle he could, a flash of emerald crowded his skin and began to form the special "Steel" that he used only once before, the new metal cladding it's scales on the skin just the other black steel. Not ready for just sitting there like a fish, he spans the water between him and the group of creatures of various shapes and sizes, claws, and teeth. Latching onto the horn of the oddly shaped whale [SWORD OF THE STEEL DRAGON!] His limb that was currently flung out, morphs into the giant sword, that he swung toward the whale's eye which was successfully completed, grinding and twisting the sword into the cursed flesh and the goal was to make as much damage as possible.

The howling of pain was intense on the steel dragon's ear considering the heightened senses. [SHUT THE HELL UP!] Colliding his other arm to seep into the wound transforming that limb into a steel sword as well, inside the beast, killing it instantly or at least he thought because it stopped it's racket and such. [One down and now the other runts Gihee~] Slamming his legs on the now dead giant monster to shove himself toward the next, spinning slightly to gain a drill effect but that was all in vain when the blade that it was slashed across the now steel dragon's chest, pushing him downwards that sent him a rather long ways down, hitting /rock/ bottom. The bottom of the watery prison baffled by decomposing bodies and already skeletons, clothing drifting upwards toward the surface and then...a sudden shift among the left wall, a big /one/. Debris began to tumble and briskly fall slowly through the water then a giant serpent snakes from the hole it just made for itself.

[The fuck is that?!] The crimson pupils dangle in shock...[I guess it's time then...for my true power.. ] Thrusting his leg to lift upon along the rest of the steel lathered body. Now an even more sinister impurity settled but it wasn't the demons...it was the slayer...a depth of darkness floods out upon his feet to entrap himself inside, a white grin sneered and his orbs become nonexistent but replaced by just...madness, tendrils of shadows whip and snap away from their origin, a purple coated aura shrouds over the slayer...the transformation was complete...Kurogane Gajiru was now the 『Shadow Steel Dragon』"GIHIHIHIHI!" Speaking into the water for the first time all the trip. "GET READY YA BASTARDS!" His chest expanding far beyond the parameters, a vast power was being gathered inside the dual attribute user.

"SHADOW STEEL DRAGON'S ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" The base of the bellow being shot upwards or as the army of underwater demons and their serpent queen gathered and grew toward the slayer, but the abrupt output of raw energy burned them all to a crisp, the water being shot out of the cylinder-like hole. The sun shined brightly as the iron eater converted back into good ol' Gajeel the steel coat and the shadow shroud disputing out of sight. "D-Damn...now how the hell I'm going to get out of this GODDAMN HOLLLLLEEEEE!" Cursing the skies, thrusting his tired and sore limbs into the air.  
The End.


End file.
